Accepting Perfection
by Point of Departure
Summary: NaruHina one-shot. Hinata's father gets a promotion, sending the family moving away to a rich neighborhood. When it seemed like her once perfect life was shattered, her spirits are lifted when she discovers a very cute blond boy to be her neighbor.


**Hey guys, Bizzie here. This is suppose to be a one-shot, because I don't have any ideas for another chapter. However, if you guys want it to be a continuing series, then just tell me. I, for one, don't think it's a piece of gold, therefore it doesn't deserve to be a series. NaruHina is not something I**_** plan**_** on writing about, since it is really hard for me to deal with Hinata's shyness. I am a supporter of NaruHina though.**

**Also, I know that Hinata is really out of character here, but I am used to writing about outgoing people, even though I am a shy person myself. I hope you all enough this, somewhat 'OK' story. (In my opinion)**

**Piece OUT!**

* * *

.

Accepting Perfection

.

* * *

"Hinata!"

"Ayako!" I run over to my best friend and give her a tight reassuring hug. Tears roll down my cheeks in strong rivers. Ayako hugs me tight and I let out a whimper of sad pain. My heart is being torn apart.

"Don't forget me . . ." Ayako whispers in my ear.

"I won't . . . Never" I croak. _Why is this happening now?_ We release our embrace and I turn to my other friends, Kaoru and Zen, to give them a wide hug as well.

"You guys are the best . . ." I whisper to them.

"We know . . ." they reply, giving a sullen smile to me. It is difficult to let go of them when the time comes. Even though I am only going to be in the next town over, I can't bear the thought of living without them. Ayako, with her long brown pig tailed hair. Kaoru, with his cute orange hair and his hilarious jokes. And Zen, with his dark red eyes and relaxing grin. This only makes me cry harder.

I wave to them as Neji urges me into the open door of the limousine. The vehicle drives away, leaving my life behind me.

_*~*~*~*~*_

_"In the midst of something so perfect, something goes wrong..."_

The redness from my eyes is gone and my cheeks are dry. _What a horrible day this has been! My life was so_ . . ._ perfect!_ I think sadly. The limousine stops about twenty minutes after our leave from my hometown. I look outside of the window to see my new home, which is enormous!

_Wait 'till Ayako, Zen, and Kaoru see th — _My thoughts are disturbed by the sudden realization that they wouldn't see it.

I lower my head and step out of the limousine. Neji and Hinabi follow behind me.

"Relax, Buttercup. You'll have fun here. I'm sure of it." Neji encourages. Ah, Buttercup. That is my nickname in the family. Neji had made it up and then told everyone. It happened when I first met him at age five. He didn't know my name, and I didn't now his, but he was sleeping over at my home since his father (my uncle) had passed away. I had gone down stairs for some water, and startled him in the kitchen. He told me that my eyes had looked like shining Buttercup flowers, so he began to call me Buttercup. The name caught on, and soon even the neighbors were calling me it. They said it suited me because I'm always causing trouble, just as Buttercups cause trouble in gardens, despite my shy character.

Neji was lucky that I couldn't think of a good nickname for him. If I could it would probably be something like 'asshole-to-fifth-power' or 'Mr.-you-make-me-gag'. Something mean like that, but I'm not _that_ cruel. He is practically the only one in the family without one, beside Father. Hinabi's nickname is Honeybee, or Hun for short, because when she usually tells people her name, she whispers it so low that it sounds like 'honeybee'. The new baby in the family, Riku, also has a nickname. Well, Now he is 13, but I still call him a baby, since he's the youngest. It is Rokki, or Rocky (weird nickname, don't ask), but I call him Bud. I don't know why, it just came to me one day.

Yes, there is a new baby/kid. My father had gotten remarried, and his wife already had a son. His income has skyrocketed over the past couple of years because he doesn't need to spend too much time at home, thus resulting in a promotion. My new mother is very nice, thankfully. Her name is Nanako, we call her Nina sometimes, and she treats us like we're her blood.

"Yeah, Butter, you'll have fun with me and Neji!" Hinabi cheers. I smile lightly at her enthusiasm.

"I know," I tell her, patting her head, "But I miss my friends."

"And I miss my computer." Neji expresses.

"Oh, Boo-ho." I say sarcastically, "I'm so sorry to hear that your computer is lost forever in the boxes containing our things."

"You're very badly with sarcasm." He counters. It is true, though. My sense of humor may be great, but I am no comedian. And I am no goddess when it comes to being sarcastic either. I just wave him off and begin making my way to the house. Nanako and Riku are sure to be there already, since they had left early.

Pinch me, I'm dreaming. This house is too _perfect_. And I think I've had my share of perfect things for one life. Two staircases swirl up from the sides and meet at a platform, which leads to another, smaller, staircase that leads to the second floor. The kitchen is enormous and elegant. _Too_ elegant. The rooms are spacious and comfortable. _Too_ comfortable. I think that the only place I like is the large balcony in the back. It is on the second floor, and covers the whole backside of the house. It provides me with a wonderful view of the neighborhood, and is high enough for me to see over our brick wall.

"Crap, crap, crap." I say, suddenly overwhelmed by depression. Where are my friends? I need them; I'm bored. Being bored just makes it worse, because it reminds me that I can't have fun without my friends.

Out of pure _boredom_, I go to the refrigerator to get a glass of juice and ice to put in it. A butler is their waiting and assisting Riku in making a sandwich.

"Hey, Bud." I say, pinching Riku's cheek lightly. He scowls and rubs his cheek tenderly. I open the frig, but I am stopped by the very annoying butler.

"What would you like?" he asks in a monotone voice.

"Uh. A _drink_?" I verbalize slowly for him.

"What kind?"

"Cranberry?" I say in the same voice. Within a flash the man, no, the _asshole_, brings me my drink with tiny ice cubes in it. I don't even bother to say 'thank you', because I don't want help when I don't ask for it. Making my way back to the balcony to go sightseeing again, I spot something that is DEFINITELY worth watching. To my right, I see a VERY cute guy.

_I've got a hot neighbor!_ I think excitedly. Hehe.

He has blond hair and shining blue eyes — I can see this because my vision is GREAT — and his walking around his backyard with an unbuttoned shirt! I squealed quietly.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" I hear from behind me. I jump up, splashing my cranberry juice on the white tile floor.

"Oi! Watch out with that! It stains!" Neji yells from behind me.

"Then don't sneak up on me like that!" I yell back. Instinctively, I turn back to the blond boy, who is not there anymore. _He disappeared?_ "I, uh, I was looking at the town." I explain to Neji after some silence.

"Whatever." He waves before leaving.

When I am sure Neji is out of hearing range, I sigh.

*~*~*~*~*

Looking out from the balcony has become routine for me this summer. I always see the blond and his friends playing or hanging out, and I begin to grow jealous. What I'd kill to be able to hang out with him. So desperate, right? I don't even know him, how can I possibly like him this much? However, just by watching him, I begin to learn more about him.

He is outgoing, for sure. I remember one day when he called across my backyard to my other neighbor.

"Oi! Sakura-chan!" He would yell. I looked over to see a pink haired girl crossing her arms stubbornly, acting as if she didn't even though the kid.

I find out that he works out during the day and is friends with a black haired, really hot, kid that lives next to him. I see him swim regularly, and he usually has a small get-together. He seems like a fun person, and I want to get to know him more.

*~*~*~*~*

Feeling like the obsessed girl I am, I decide to take a day off from watching the neighborhood, as reluctant as I am to do so. I need a life. Just because I don't have any friends now, although I email my old ones, doesn't mean I have to live a lonely life. Neji was already out and about, having the summer experience. Hinabi and Riku usually go to the park or community pool, so I bet they are well known now. Father is always working, and Nanako stays home most of the time. I need something to do.

"I need to cool off a little."

With that said, I walk down the steps to the pool and roll up my jeans to let my feet dangle in the water. I just sit there humming and twirling my feet inside the cool sensational liquid. It feels great to relax for once.

"Hey. Are you new?" I hear.

I jump a little, stirring the water, and snapping out of my daze. I look up to find the blond boy sitting on the top of the brick wall that separates our property. My eyes shoot down to the water and I blush.

"Yes." I say in a small voice.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He introduces himself politely. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga. Likewise." I say, looking up. Our eyes meet and I can't pull away. He has beautiful eyes. I just look into them for a minute.

"Oi! Buttercup! You want to go to the Community Pool with us?" I heard Riku call from inside the house.

Naruto's brow furrowed. "I thought you said your name was 'Hinata'?" He says.

"It is. Buttercup is just a crazy nickname." I tell him quite frantically as I hop out of the water. "I have to go. I'll . . . see you soon?" I ask a bit nervously. He nods and grins at me.

*~*~*~*~*

The blazing sun hits my skin as I lay down on the lounging chair. My long hair is pulled into a high pony tail and my bangs are slightly brushed out of my face. The sunglasses that I am wearing really help protect my sensitive eyes. The dark blue bikini looks great against my light skin.

"Buttercup! Come swim with us!" Riku and Hinabi call. Several people look at me with curious eyes. I quickly walk to the water and bend down.

"Don't call me that in public!" I whisper fiercely. They splash water on me and begin to pull me in.

My will is strong, but not strong enough to keep from slipping into the water. My sunglasses are drenched and covered with droplets when I raise up from the under the water. I pull them off and throw them to my chair. I also pull at my pony tail to let my hair loose as they wiggle away from me. Slipping the hair tie onto my wrist, I swim after them. I manage to get Hinabi's leg and I pull her under. We emerge from the water and she is coughing and laughing. I bring her under again and begin to tickle her. Bubbles pop out of her mouth as she giggles. We break the surface of the water again, but this time, I am tackled from the back. Riku brings me under and they both wrestle me playfully.

We get tired after five minutes and work our way to the latter. I am the first to climb out, laughing. They follow me to my chair and I hand them towels.

"Do you guys want ice cream?" I inquire, suddenly craving something cold.

"Sure." "Why not?" They say, and I dig into my bag for money. We head singlefile to the ice cream stand. Each of us has our own towel wrapped around ourselves.

I almost literally freeze when I spot Naruto and his group at the stand. I see the black-haired guy, the pink haired girl, a brown haired boy, and a blond girl. It isn't everyone that I've seen with him, but most of them.

"Hinata? What's wrong?" Hinabi asks. I look at her and shake my head as we make our way to the stand again.

The three of us wait behind the group as they argue and debate which ice cream they should get.

"Sasuke? Which do you want?" Naruto asks the black-haired member.

"None." He replies.

"Whaaat?" Naruto whines.

"Naruto!" the pink haired girl yelled, "If he doesn't want any then he doesn't have to get any!" The black-haired boy smiles at the pink haired girl, but I am pretty sure she is oblivious.

"Kiba?" Naruto asks the brown haired boy with aggravation.

"Uh . . ." the brown haired boy puts a finger to his mouth and stares at the selection board in thought.

"Today!" the blond girl yells.

"Don't pressure me, woman!" he snaps at the girl.

"Don't call me 'woman'!" she back-talks.

"People!" Naruto yells over the uprising argument. While Naruto tries to calm the group's nerves, I see the pink haired girl ask the seller for four vanilla swirls, and she hands him money to pay for it. By the time Naruto turns back around, the four vanilla swirls are waiting on the counter. He looks bewildered, but just accepts them.

Naruto spins around and stops in shock when he sees me. I just smile and wave at him while he recovers.

"Hey, Hinata. What's up? I didn't expect to see you here." He questions a bit too casually.

"Hi, Naruto. I didn't expect _you_ to be here." I say a little falsely, because I know that he's lying. I am 100% sure that he heard that I was coming here, and he doesn't cover up that fact well.

"Well, I just thought that it would be nice to take some friends out to the pool." He explains.

_Uh-huh, sure._

The pink haired girl looks at me with questioning eyes. I feel nervous around her. What if this was his girlfriend? She was pretty, skinny, and seemed have a great personality. Sort of.

"Say. Do you want to hang out with us?" Naruto asks, and my heart flutters, but then I remember the kids at my sides. I peer down at them. I sigh in disappointment.

"I need to watch over these ki —" I begin.

"No, it's okay. We're not little any more." Riku mumbles to me.

"Actually, I'd love to." I correct. Suddenly I don't feel like having ice cream, so I hand the kids some money to use, and I wave 'good-bye' to them as I leave with the group. They have there own little hang out place in the far corner of this lot. It has a glass table with a green umbrella over it and is on grass. I feel very awkward sitting with these people, even though it is what I've wanted all along.

Putting the awkwardness aside, I am having fun hanging out with these fun people. They are hilarious to watch. Especially when they are arguing.

"Ew! There's a spider on the table!" The pink haired girl, who I find out is named Sakura, screams.

"I'll kill it!" Naruto claims, raising his fist in the air, ready to drop it.

"No, I'll kill it!" The brown haired boy, named Kiba, negates.

"I said _I'll_ kill it!" Naruto claims again.

"Trying to take the glory all for yourself!?" Kiba accused.

"What if I am?" Naruto gets into Kiba's face.

"Then I hope you like 'foot', because mine's going to be down your throat!" Kiba barked.

"You won't have time to do that, since mine will already be up your ass!" Naruto countered.

"You son of a bitch! Just let me kill it!" Kiba yells, clenching his fists.

"You don't deserve to kill it!"

Suddenly there was a bang on the table. The black-haired boy, named Sasuke, has his fist on the table, over where the spider used to be. Sakura and Ino, the blond girl, snap out of their conversation and look startled. Sasuke shakes the spider off his hand nonchalantly. Sakura smiles at Sasuke and thanks him.

"Sasuke, God dammit! Why'd you do that?!" Naruto slaps his hands on the table and brings his face in front of Sasuke's. They glare at each other.

"Because you two need to shut the hell up." Sasuke says, giving a death glare to Naruto. Naruto returns the look.

"Teme . . ." Naruto growls angrily, and he smacks the table with his fist in frustration. The glass breaks and shards fall to the ground. I scream, along with Sakura and Ino.

"Now look what you did, Teme!" Naruto blames with fury. Sasuke just glared at Naruto as he brushed to glass off of his shorts.

I swear I heard Sasuke mumbled, "Dobe."

Before we get caught, Naruto suggests that we leave and fast. I tell the kids that I'm leaving, and I ask them to find Nanako, who is somewhere around this pool area. I make sure that I get my bag before leaving with Naruto. We walk to his place, and I am struck with awe when I walk in. It is almost like my home, but somehow more homey and beautiful. It has a tropical smell to it

We hang out in the living room, but when it gets late I tell Naruto that I have to leave.

"See you tomorrow?" He asks, and it makes my stomach flutter.

"Yes." I reply with a blush, and then I leave with a smile painted on my face.

* * *

**Did you all like it? Hehe. Before I wrote this, I was actually planning on writing the third chapter of ****To Die For****, but then I was like, "What the hell, I should write a NaruHina story." and that's what I did. Sort of. I **_**wanted**_** this to be a series, but I lost interest as I wrote. I mean, I had everything planned out in my head, but I just had trouble expressing it. Please review! I need them right now.**


End file.
